Arriving at the dragon's keep/Dragon!
This is how our heroes arrive at the dragon's keep in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek. heroes climb the mountainside Donkey: Oh, Shrek. Did you do that? Jessie Primefan: Might be. Donkey: Man, you gotta warn someone before you just crack on off. My mouth was open and everything. Shrek: Believe me, Donkey. But, if it was me, you'd be dead. Ryan F-Freeman: And Megatron if you count him in. Wait. sniffs I smell brimstone. Shrek: You're right, Ryan. We're must be getting close. Meg Griffin: Good sniffing, my love. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Meg. Crash Bandicoot: You did well sniffing the brimstone, mate. Donkey: Yeah, right, brimstone. Don't be talking about it's the brimstone. I know what I smell. It wasn't no brimstone. It didn't come off no stone neither. climb up a ridge and peek over the edge towards a castle surrounded by lava and clouds swirling near its tallest turret with a bridge leading to it Shrek: Sure, it's big enough. But, look at the location. laughs climbs over the edge and climbs down Donkey: Umm, Shrek? Remember what you said that ogres have layers? Shrek: Oh, aye. Donkey: Well, I have a confession to make. Uh. Donkeys don't have layers. I mean, we wear our fear right here on our sleeves. Crash Bandicoot: Wait a second, mate. Donkeys don't have sleeves. Donkey: You know what I mean. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. You can't tell us you're scared of heights like Dusty. Donkey: No, I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava! Shrek: Come on, Donkey. We're right here beside you. Okay? For emotional support. We'll just tackle this thing together one little baby step at a time. Donkey: Really? Evil Ryan: We'll be with you all the way. Donkey: Okay, that makes me feel so much better. Sean Ryan: Just keep going and don't look down. Donkey: Okay, don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Keep on moving. Don't look down. Donkey steps on the plank and it breaks, causing him to look down Donkey: gasps Guys, I'm looking down! and turns to the others Oh, gosh, I can't do this! Just let me off, please! Cody Fairbrother: But we are halfway already, Donkey! Donkey: Yeah. But I know that half is safe! Ranyx: I don't know if I can do it too! I'm too old to wet myself and much to young to die! Hypno Star: Come on, Ranyx. Be brave like my daughters. Shrek: Okay, fine. We don't have time for this. You go back. Donkey: Guys, no! Wait! and Shrek shake the bridge as they move Donkey: Aaahh!! Don't do that! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry, Donkey. Do what? Oh. the bridge This? Donkey: Yes, that! Shrek: Yes? Yes, do it. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. start shaking the bridge Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan, I'm gonna be sick! Donkey: No, guys! Ryan F-Freeman: You said do it! We're doing it! Donkey: I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Shrek, I'm gonna die. already on the other side Donkey: Oh. Shrek: That'll do, Donkey. That'll do. the Technorganic Empire and Shrek walk past him Donkey: Cool. Oisin Ryan: So, where is that fire-breathing pain in the neck is at? Shrek: Inside, waiting for us to rescue her. Oisin Ryan: Heh. I was talking about the dragon, Shrek. Donkey: I'm with you on that one, Shrek. gang look around inside the keep Conaria Lacey: I'll be brave with your dazzling daughters, Hypno. Donkey: You afraid? Shrek: No. But, shh. Donkey: Oh, good. Me neither. and the others move on. Donkey stops for a while then rejoins them Donkey: 'Cause there's nothin' wrong with bein' afraid. Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation, I might add. With a dragon that breathes fire and eats knights and breathes fire, it sure doesn't mean you're a coward if you're a little scared. Know what I mean? I sure as heck ain't no coward. I know that. bumps into some armor and gets a helmet on his head. The knight's head falls off, causing Donkey to jump in fright Sean Ryan: Calm down. Shrek: Donkey. Two things. Ok. one finger Shut. another finger Up. Now, go over there and see if you can find any stairs. Donkey: Stairs? I thought we was lookin' for the princess. Shrek: The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower. Orla Ryan: What makes you know that? Ryan F-Freeman: Shrek and I read it in a book once. Shrek: I agree with Ryan, Orla. shuts the helmet visor Donkey: Cool. You handle the dragon. I'll handle the stairs. I'll find those stairs. I'll whip their butt too. Those stairs won't know which way they're goin'. walks through some doors Donkey: I'm gonna take drastic steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master. I've mastered the stairs. I wish I had a step right here. I'd step all over it. and the others reach the tallest turret Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look, Shrek. At least we know where the princess is. Shrek: I see, Ryan. Meg Griffin: Ryan, I got one question. Where is the...? to Donkey Donkey: DRAGON!!!!! runs away from the eye as a fireball comes shooting out and soon when he's running Dragon emerges as she chases Donkey crushing some Knight bodies and everyone sees it in horror, and so does Shrek Prisma: gasps Sci-Ryan: By George, it's a dragon! Sean Ryan: I thought dragons were dead for thousands of years! Queen Ryanara: Me too! then stops as she fires another fireball Shrek: Guys, look out! to avoid the fire Ah! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! spots Dragon and he ducks as another fireball is blasted at him which scorches his tail as Dragon closes in on him but before she can bite him, she feels something on her and looks back to see Shrek, Ryan and Meg hanging on her tail Shrek: Gotcha! Meg Griffin: Guys, get to safety! We'll hold it off! Ryan F-Freeman: Get Donkey to safety! Dragon: nearly steps on Ryan's friends Evil Ryan: You heard Prime-prince and Meg, let's move! and the others flee. Dragon swings her tail Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa, whoa! Meg Griffin: I think I'm gonna be sick! Three heroes gets flung Ryan, Shrek and Meg: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! crash through the roof of the tower and into the room where the princess is. Meanwhile, Dragon breathes fire into a turret entrance which Donkey and the others have fled through and then uses her tail to break both sides of the bridge they're on Sci-Ryan: Oh no! We're trapped! Orla Ryan: Now what we gonna do?! Dragon appears in front of Donkey and Friends as Donkey stumbles back as it growls at them Donkey: No, no. falls off Oh, what large teeth you have! Dragon: roars Donkey: I mean, white, sparkling teeth. I know you probably hear this all the time from your food, but, you must bleach, 'cause that is one dazzling smile you got there. Do I detect a hint of minty freshness? chuckles And you know what else? And you know what else you're... comes closer Donkey: You're a girl dragon! Oh, sure! I mean, of course you're a girl dragon. Cause, you're just reeking of feminine beauty. Dragon: her eyes Prisma: I know something. The dragon who was chasing us is a girl. Sonant Nightfall: That explains that. Evil Anna: Yeah. And I bet she loves Donkey so much. Donkey: What's the matter with you, you got something in your eye? blows a smoke ring at him in the shape of a heart Donkey: Oh, oh, ooh. Man, I'd really love to stay, but, you know, I'm, uh... coughs I'm an asthmatic, and I don't know if it'd work out if you're gonna blow smoke rings. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. If you so kindly excuse us while we... BROTHER!!! Oisin Ryan: MEG!! Shrek!!! grabs Donkey and Friends can carry them to her tresure hoard Donkey: Ahhh! No! Donkey and Ryan's friends: SHREK!!! SHREK!!! SHREK!!! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan and Meg! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan